halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Forward Unto Dawn
|image = |class = ''Charon''-class light frigate |length = |width = |height = |engine = Fusion Reactor - 2 Primary/2 Secondary |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed = 2.1 light-years/day |hull = 60 centimeters Titanium-A battleplate |armament = *MAC Gun (1) *Archer Missile (50) Pods **30 Missiles/Pod *2x 50mm point defense gun (4) *Nuclear missiles (3) |capacity = *Scorpion Tanks (4+) *M831 Troop Transport Warthog (1+) *Gauss Warthogs (3+) *Warthogs (9+) *Mongooses (3+) *Hornets (25+) *Pelicans (7+) *HEV (12+) *Cryo-chambers (3+) *Escape pods (12) |consumables = Food, Ammunition, Fuel |role = Support for heavier ships, Transport, Command Vessel |first sighting = November 2552 |destroyed = 2552, entire vessel was split in half, one piece returning to Earth, another drifting to an unidentified planet along with John-117 and Cortana. |retired = |last sighting = Fore half crash landed on Earth with the Arbiter. Aft half last seen drifting towards Sigma 7. |battles = *Battle of Earth **Battle of Tsavo *Battle of Installation 00 |affiliation = UNSC Navy |fleet = *UNSC Home Fleet **Seventh Fleet *Fleet of Retribution |captains = *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Commander Miranda Keyes *Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson (technicality) }} The UNSC ''Forward Unto Dawn'' (FFG-201) was a United Nations Space Command ''Charon''-class light frigate. It was also more commonly known by UNSC personnel as "The Dawn".Halo 3: Official Strategy Guide, page 109 History Battle of Earth The UNSC fleet suffered heavy casualties during the Covenant assault on Earth. By the time John-117 arrived from Installation 05 aboard the Prophet of Truth's Forerunner Dreadnought, Forward Unto Dawn was one of the few ships that remained of the UNSC Home Fleet. The ship was designated by Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood as his flagship. Hood agreed to commit Forward Unto Dawn and three other frigates against the grounded Dreadnought on the Portal, once the Spartan destroyed the enemy's local air defenses. The frigates and accompanying Longsword fighter squadrons attacked the primary target at the conclusion of the Battle of Tsavo, though the MAC rounds from the frigates and missile bombardment from the fighters failed to make any impression on the Dreadnought. The Portal to the Ark was then activated and the Covenant fleet, including the Dreadnought, departed through it.Halo 3, level The Storm Battle of Installation 00 The Flood arrived shortly after the opening of the slipspace portal; the parasite was pursued by a Covenant Separatist fleet led by the Shadow of Intent. The Flood threat forced the UNSC into an alliance with the Separatists. They hoped to find a solution to the Flood beyond the portal at the Ark. The UNSC task force accompanying the Separatists included the frigates UNSC Forward Unto Dawn and . Commander Miranda Keyes commanded the UNSC component from Forward Unto Dawn. Once at the Ark, the opposing Covenent fleets engaged one another. However, the UNSC frigate was ill-equipped to fight against such large opponents, and the Forward Unto Dawn deployed troops in five D77H-TCI Pelican dropships, including John-117, to secure a landing zone on the surface of the Ark that it desperately needed. Forward Unto Dawn landed near the Cartographer and directly offloaded additional heavy equipment. As the operation to activate the replacement for Installation 04 got underway, Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson flew the Forward Unto Dawn to a safe distance from the incomplete ring's Control Room, before disembarking and completing the journey in a Warthog. Escape from Installation 00 The ship was mostly deserted when John-117 and Thel 'Vadam boarded to escape the ring's impending activation. Thel 'Vadam headed for the bridge while the Spartan uploaded Cortana in the hanger to activate the engines.Halo 3, level Halo The ship entered the slipspace portal, but the portal collapsed as the ring's pulse hit and the frigate was cut in half. The forward section with Thel 'Vadam returned to Earth and crashed into the ocean. Vadam was safely recovered from the wreck by Human rescue teams. The aft section with John-117 and Cortana emerged in parts unknown. The Spartan was left in a drifting wreck without artificial gravity. Cortana dropped a distress beacon and John entered a cryo-chamber to wait for recovery. In 2556, Cortana compiled a history of the Forerunner and Humanity while aboard Forward Unto DawnHalo Legends - Origins The wreck eventually drifted near an unidentified planet.Halo 3, final cut scene Trivia *On the lower part of the bow there is a black 7 inside a yellow star with a yellow chevron under it, this being one of Bungie's 7 references. *All the frigates in the level The Storm use the same textures as Forward Unto Dawn. *''Forward Unto Dawn'' has fifty Archer Missile pods: two behind its bay, two in front of its bay, two on both sides of its MAC gun and one on each side of the thrusters. Other source credit frigates with 30 pods. *''Forward Unto Dawn'' is one of the many main ships, , , and , to be destroyed, or critically damaged, at or near the end of the game. *In the level The Ark players may be killed by the flying debris caused by the frigate's approach (Covenant tanks or other vehicles). *The Forward Unto Dawn, along with the and all other frigates seen in Halo 3, have much larger underside hangar bays than their counterparts seen in Halo 2 and Halo: Reach. However, it could be like the D77H-TCI Pelican, being a newer larger model. Gallery File:Forward Unto Dawn.jpg|The Dawn, perched on Installation 00. File:DawnBase.jpg|The Dawn deploys ground forces onto Installation 00. File:Forward-unto-dawn-04.JPG|''Forward Unto Dawn'' escapes. File:FUD.jpg|A profile of the Forward Unto Dawn. File:Fud_cutaway.jpg|Rear section of the Dawn after being split in two as seen at the end of Halo 3. File:Forward Unto Dawn Name.jpg|The Foward Unto Dawn's name plate. Halo 4 Teaser Forerunner Artifact.png|The remains of the Dawn being pulled into a forerunner construct Sources Links Internal *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy fr:UNSC Forward Unto Dawn Forward Unto Dawn, UNSC Category:UNSC Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 4 Category:Halo 4 Vehicles Category:Halo 3 Vehicles